An API-controlled computing environment, typically including an API-controlled computing system such as a cloud computing system, is normally managed by a set of system administration commands, which is called application program interface. For instance, creating and configuring a virtualized Web server on Amazon Web services (AWS) can be done with a few calls to operations that are offered through the AWS management API. This improves the efficiency of system operations. However, having simple powerful system operations may increase the chances of human-induced faults. When that situation occurs, the API-controlled computing environment needs to be brought back to a normal state prior to the faults.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.